


mild case of road rage

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 90 percent of what i know is from fics, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Post-Canon, This is really dumb, ive never written for them before, so ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif and Loki are in Midgard. In a car. Together. Of course it's going to go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mild case of road rage

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me when my dad stopped at a yellow light and i lost it (in my head).  
> i've never written for fandoms that aren't anime or kpop so lol this is probably really bad, oops.

It isn't her first time in Midgard. Neither is it his. Thor had ask them to do a seemingly simple task, one they can't outwardly use their powers for because “it would scare the poor people of Earth.” Loki rolls his eyes as he mimics Thor's instructions to them. Sif punches his arm before turning her face away from him. He can see part of her lips curling upward and smirks.

 “Well, he does sound like that. I was merely repeating what he said.”

 Sif sighs, her face turning back to him with a glare on her face and hands on her hip. “Thor's being considerate. Stop being an ass.”

 “I believe you said once and I quote, 'Being an ass is just in your nature, Loki.'”

 Sif punches him again. “Shut up, Loki. I don't sound like that, you _ass._ ”

 She finishes checking the tires of the car—a Midgardian vehicle they're forced to use—and slams Loki into it and smirks. She hops into the passenger seat and waits for Loki to get in. Usually, Sif would've been all for driving, taking control, but this car—she's never used one before. Of course she read about them and did some research, but her heart beats twice as fast and her palms get extra sweaty every time she's in the driver's seat. She yields control—for the time being—to Loki since he has been to Midgard before (which no one can forget).

 Loki gets in and buckles his seatbelt. He turns to Sif, waiting. She raises an eyebrow at him, chin tilt downwards.

 “Really?”

 He shrugs. “It's the law,” he says matter-of-factly.

 Sif rolls her eyes at him, but buckles her seatbelt nonetheless. “Alright, just hurry up and go so we can patrol this place for any suspicious activity.”

 Loki steps on the pedal and they're off cruising the city. Well, it's cruising to him since he doesn't care much for this place and only agreed to it because he views it as time off. Oh, and there's Sif, of course. He would _never_ miss an opportunity to stroke her ire. And she does look absolutely ravishing in her Midgardian outfit.

 Sif groans (for the fifth time) and kicks her feet onto the dashboard. She's lost track of time. The mode of transportation in Midgard is terrible, completely inefficient.

 “Instead of patrolling this place for suspicious activity, we'd put our time to better use by improving their transportation,” Sif says.

 “Now, now, my lady, have patience. We're almost out of here,” Loki says calmly, though Sif can see his mouth twitching slightly.

 “How long have we been here?” she asks.

 “Only forty-five minutes.”

 “Forty-five minutes? A century did not even feel this long!”

 Loki bites back a laugh and says nothing. Sif sits up once the car starts moving again. They're so close now. Just pass this stop light and they'll be gone from this terrible, slow pace. Her eyes are wide in anticipation as she fists her hands. Yes, yes yes.

 Just as the car in front of them drives off, the light turns yellow and Loki stops. The car stills and the light turns red. Sif turns to Loki, eyes wide, but with shock and anger this time.

 “Wh-why did you do that?”

 “Do what?”

“Stop. Why did you stop?” She's trying to be as calm as she can.

 “The light was yellow. The law says to slow down or stop at a yellow light.” He shrugs. “So I did.”

 “You fool! We could've just gone. It wasn't as if the light was red! What were you thinking? You were never one for the law. Now we're stuck here for who knows how long!”

 Loki smiles (it's a small one). “Oh, my lady, you wound me. I've always been one for the law. I'm just following it more closely now since I've turned over a new leaf.”

 Sif scoffs. “If your turning over a new leaf means becoming a fool, then I much prefer the old Loki.”

 Again, Loki says nothing and looks straight ahead. Yes, he could have kept going once the light turned yellow. Practically everyone does it and he has done it multiple times himself (he isn't going to tell Sif that). But it's a rare occasion he gets Sif to himself for the whole day and he's making the most of it (he isn't going to tell her this either).

 The light turns green and Loki speeds away with Sif shouting, “Finally!”


End file.
